TANGO DE INVIERNO
by Harumigirl
Summary: ONE SHOT, FAYE- SPIKE


TANGO DE INVIERNO

El invierno estaba por venir, se asomaba entre la puerta del otoño decidiendo entrar con sus fríos vientos y sus nubes grises opacando el calor del sol, el invierno estaba por venir y los residentes de la Bebop lo empezaban a sentir también, la calefacción no era suficientemente fuerte para entibiar las frías paredes de metal, apenas si llegaban a calentarse los cuartos y un poco la cocina por la ayuda de la estufa en la que Jet intentaba cocinar algo de las sobras del refrigerador, pero los insumos comenzaban a escasear otra vez.

-De acuerdo si no obtenemos algo de dinero moriremos de hambre y frío este invierno- dijo Jet saliendo de la cocina hacia la estancia común, con un suéter gris tejido de lana y encima un delantal en estampado de renos y muñecos de nieve, observó a su tripulación, su remedo de familia sentados en el sillón amarillo temblando de frío también. Suspiró resignado ante tan desfechada imagen.

Ed abrigada con un mameluco rosa sentada en el suelo abrazada de Ein, ambos jugando a exhalar el vapor húmedo que se formaba por la combinación tibia de su boca y hocico (en el caso de Ein) con el ambiente frío de la nave. Spike quién estaba sentado como siempre en su lugar con los brazos cruzados simulando el pequeño titiritero reflejo del frío que pasaba casi desapercibido por el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía para no mostrar debilidad ante el clima. Observó a su amigo con cara de indignado. Maldito calefactor buena hora para comenzar a fallar.

-Con gusto haré lo que sea para no morir congelado en este cacharro- contestó el peliverde- Acepto lo que sea- cruzó más fuerte los brazos para simular un pequeño frote con sus manos, miró de reojo a Faye quién estaba sentada en el sillón junto a él, separados por centímetros que parecían yardas, eso hacía que el frío calara más. La peli violácea por su parte estaba vestida con un pantalón (muy pocas veces visto en ella) y un suéter de lana blanco de cuello de tortuga, no llevaba ni un poco de maquillaje sin embargo el frio hacia un efecto de rubor en sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz, lo que la hacía ver naturalmente hermosa. Últimamente Faye tenía ese brillo en el rostro, lo había notado desde que el otoño empezó.

-¿Sugerencias?- intervino Faye- ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer, algún matón que atrapar?- dijo dirigiéndose a Jet y Ed respectivamente.

-Ed ha buscado por la net- negó con la cabeza- no hay muchos criminales estos días, lo siento Faye-Faye- se disculpó la casi adolescente sin dejar de abrazar a Ein.

-El frío hace que esas ratas también dejen de moverse. Hablaré con algunos contactos que tengo, tal vez haya algo que aún no se ha publicado- dijo Jet- La policía siempre se reserva algo para ellos.

-Buena idea, capitán- le dijo Spike- Pero no podremos esperar mucho tiempo, estoy empezando a dejar de sentir las piernas- bromeó con el comentario.

-Entonces muévelas y ponte a buscar algo que nos mantenga vivos hasta navidad- le respondió el ex policía- Y tú también Faye, de hecho los dos vayan a buscar algo que nos pueda servir- les apuntó con el dedo como una madre regañando a sus críos.

-Si pero que quede claro que yo no me quejé esta vez- Faye contestó irónica, pero obedeció la orden. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Jet observó a Spike, quién también a regañadientes siguió a Faye hacia el hangar.

-Por lo menos traigan más comida- alcanzó a decir Jet a la espalda del cazar recompensas que lo escuchó perfectamente.

Ambos cazadores salieron sin decir más, Faye se adelantó un poco para tomar ventaja, últimamente trataba de evitar a Spike y éste lo notó de inmediato, pero en su naturaleza estaba no dejarse llevar, así que también jugaba su juego, aunque a veces intentaba volver a acercársele a pesar de la posibilidad de ser despellejado vivo en el intento, como ahora. Antes que Faye subiera a la Red Tail, Spike la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Quiso probar suerte.

-¿Sabes que hay una manera para al menos nosotros dos no morir congelados?- le dijo de manera seductora, pero Faye lo observó sin contestar- Ya sabes, un hombre, una mujer, desnudos, calor corporal- le guiñó el ojo.

-Serás idiota- Faye entendió y se soltó del agarre- Y egoísta- le dijo mientras subía a su propia nave, para encenderla-

-De acuerdo, entendí- Spike retrocedió al ver que Faye no le dio tregua, la RedTail comenzaba a despegar saliendo del hangar. El cazarrecompenzas saltó a la Swordfish y despegó también. Minutos después el peliverde encendió el intercomunicador de la nave- Faye ¿me escuchas?- dijo a través del comunicador el foco rojo estaba encendido señal de que la aludida lo estaba escuchando, pero no le contestó.- Enfoquémonos en la encomienda, ¿de acuerdo?- y cortó la comunicación.

De igual manera pasaron un par de horas y nada ni un miserable ladrón que quisiera robar un banco antes de noche buena, nada. Para ese rato ya había obscurecido, el invierno dejaba pocas horas de luz.

-Spike- esta vez fue la ojiverde quien inicio la comunicación entre las naves- Tal vez debemos buscar algo más a pie, voy a aterrizar y buscar algo de comer-

-Aterrizaré contigo- contestó el Spiegel

Ambos aterrizaron a varios kilómetros de ahí en una colonia de vida social nocturna, casinos, bares, restaurantes, hoteles, prostíbulos, todos esos excesos de la vida adulta. Faye bajó de la Red Tail cambiada de ropa y maquillada, esta vez con un abrigo negro de lana largo por debajo de éste se notaban los tacones rojos, el peliverde se imaginaba que llevaría un vestido por lo manos a juego. Esta mujer era increíble su imagen podía pasar de la dulzura a la lujuria en un segundo.

-¿Cómo es que te cambiaste?-

-En la nave, con el botón de piloto automático y mucha flexibilidad, ¿A que me veo espectacular, cierto? –La peli violácea le sonrió, no solo tuvo un cambio de imagen sino de actitud también en tan pocas horas. Era un disfraz, pensó Spike- Ten- Faye le extendió una bolsa- Póntelo-

-¿Qué es?- Spike abrió la bolsa y sacó un saco negro y un abrigo del mismo color para caballero, casualmente de su talla- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le preguntó genuinamente intrigado

-Una mujer siempre tiene sus propios recursos- le guiñó el ojo- casualmente siempre traigo un cambio de ropa en la nave-

-Incluida la ropa de hombre- le señaló mientras se ponía el saco, que le quedaba perfectamente como si fuera hecho para él-

-Uno nunca sabe- se encogió de hombros de manera cínica-

-Sólo espero que no sea ni robado, ni usado por alguien más- dijo sacudiendo las mangas ahora del abrigo que ya se había puesto encima también y estirándoselas para ajustarse el saco por debajo.

-No, te garantizo que solo lo has usado tú- le dijo descaradamente, Spike le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva- No lo robe, tampoco- Faye se defendió- Lo compre en una tienda de tercera, lo estaban casi regalando, ¿de acuerdo? No me juzgues-

-¿Y lo compraste para mí?- dio dos pasos hacía ella para quedar más cerca y verla a los ojos.

-Era la única talla que había- se justificó tragando saliva con dificultad- Y a Jet y Ed les compré lo que llevaban puesto hoy, así que no te sientas especial. –

-Bueno andando, entonces- Spike lo dejó ir y se adelantó.

Caminaron juntos por las calles iluminadas con luces neón y anuncios baratos, hasta que un letrero en especial les llamó la atención, decía: "Concurso de Tango para principiantes, primer premio 100, 000 woloongs, segundo lugar 70, 000 woloongs, tercer lugar 50, 000 wolongs. Inscripciones aún abiertas"

-Estamos de suerte- dijo Faye- Hay que participar.

-Estás loca, yo no sé bailar eso-

-Es Tango, da la casualidad que yo si se cómo bailarlo. Y no perdemos nada con intentar, yo te guiaré. Lo más que pasará es que no ganemos y quedemos con las manos vacías justo como ya las tenemos- Spike analizó el letrero y luego la confianza en el rostro de Faye, se le veía entusiasmada, estaba a una línea de convencerlo.

-No lo sé, no es buena idea-

-Es una perfecta idea, un oportunidad no se nos da todos los días, es dinero fácil- hizo el ademán con los dedos para simular la rapidez con que se ganarían dicho premio- Además no es necesario ganar el primer lugar, me conformo con quedar en los primeros tres- le sonrió- Vamos Spike, sé que puedes- De acuerdo, el caza recompensas estaba desarmado.

-No es como si de la nada empiece a bailar Tango- dijo Spike.

-Participaremos al último, solo visualiza los movimientos de los hombres y repítelos, yo te guiaré, nos haré lucir bien a ambos-

-De acuerdo, pero si hacemos el ridículo será tu culpa-

-No lo haremos, estaremos bien-

El club al que habían entrado se llamaba Dance´s Night se veía de medio estándar ni gente muy sofisticada ni gente de poca monta, en realidad el lugar era agradable bastante rescatable de los lugares a los que estaban acostumbrados, había una pista de baile al centro con mesas alrededor, donde los meseros pasaban y servían las bebidas y los bocadillos, al final de la pista había un pequeño escenario donde había una banda de instrumentos clásicos tocando. Se habían inscrito y Faye se las arregló con el organizador para que los pusiera en el último lugar de participación, ambos se sentaron en una mesa al frente para que pudieran ver a los otros concursantes y sus rutinas, en realidad Spike no estaba nervioso pero tampoco divertido, sólo tenía que memorizar e imitar algunos pasos y confiarle el resto a su compañera, que dicho sea de paso ella realmente estaba emocionada.

-¿De dónde aprendiste a bailar?- le preguntó en voz baja a la ojiverde.

-Tengo talento innato para las artes, incluso descubrí que puedo tocar el piano y la guitarra, creo que es de familia según recuerdo- le contestó sin mirarlo aún atenta al escenario. Spike sintió una punzada en el pecho, los recuerdos de Faye eran un tema bastante delicado, escuchó por Jet que eran buenos y también malos, recuperó su pasado pero también lo había perdido al mismo tiempo, era una dualidad que la complementaba.

-¿Algún día tocarás para mí?- le preguntó de la nada. Esta vez la ojiverde le dirigió la mirada, como sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

-No sabía que te llamaran la atención mis talentos- Le insinuó.

-Tengo curiosidad- le guiñó el ojo. De repente el host decidió hacer su aparición al centro de la pista e inició la competencia. Fueron doce parejas incluyéndolos a ellos quienes se inscribieron, así que Spike tuvo once oportunidades para aprenderse las rutinas. Cuando la primer pareja comenzó a bailar, Faye le explicó al oído.

-Hay cuatro componentes básicos: el abrazo estrecho, la caminata, el corte y la quebrada*- le señaló los movimientos conforme la pareja de bailarines lo hacía- Cada uno de ellos, sin soltarse. Es el abrazo lo que hace complicado combinar la coreografía-

-Parecen un par de amantes- expresó el peliverde. Había escuchado de ese tipo de baile y en algunas ocasiones lo había visto en la televisión, pero era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo.

\- De eso se trata- le contestó la peli violácea- Se trata de expresar un sentimiento pleno de sensualidad, donde lo primordial no son sólo los pasos, todo está unido, las miradas, los brazos, las manos, cada movimiento del cuerpo acompañando la cadencia del tango y acompañando lo que ellos están viviendo: un romance de tres minutos.*

En cada pareja Spike le preguntaba algo a Faye, si no lo conociese bien hubiera pensado que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Al final era su turno, el Host del evento los anunció, Spike se quitó el abrigo dejándose el saco negro y desabrochando un botón de su camisa, esperaba a su compañera aún sentada en la mesa. Esta por su parte se tomó su tiempo, como la diva que era, se puso de pie quitándose el abrigo también, dejándolo caer hacia atrás con los brazos estirados y el pecho erguido cual modelo, dejando ver un vestido rojo de tirantes delgados amarrados detrás de su cuello, el escote pronunciado en su espalda llegaba hasta la cadera, y la falda del vestido hasta poco más debajo de la rodilla con una abertura lateral en su pierna izquierda, los presentes la observaron con la boca abierta, hombres y mujeres, incluso los otros participantes estaban atentos a sus movimientos.

Sabiendo que la atención estaba centraba en ella justo como quería, se adelantó hacia la pista pasando de frente hacía el escenario, caminando como en una pasarela, más bien la caminata parecía incluso parte de la coreografía, se acercó a uno de los músicos que parecía el que dirigía y le susurró en tono seductor: Roxanne*

El músico quedó sorprendido por la petición, pero asintió, le indicó a sus compañeros la canción a tocar y estos empezaron. Faye siguió caminando al centro de la pista estiró un brazo en dirección a Spike y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara, éste obedeció siguiendo el juego, sabía que su Tango había empezado desde el momento en que la ojiverde se quitó el abrigo. A cada paso que el caza recompensas daba le correspondía la sensualidad de su compañera, era como si ella lo arrastrara a la pista con un hilo invisible, cuando se acercó a ella, ésta flexiono el brazo hacia ella misma tocándose con ambas manos el costado de sus pechos dirigiendo los movimientos hacia abajo hasta la cintura y moviendo la cadera hacia la izquierda provocando que la abertura del vestido dejara ver más su pierna, Spike se sintió seducido, la tomó por la cintura con un brazo y ella estiro su brazo derecho con la palma hacia arriba para que Spike hiciera lo propio, él la acercó más juntando sus pechos y estiró el brazo también para juntar sus palmas, Faye se acercó más a él respirando sobre su cuello y le susurró al oído:

-Baila conmigo, como si me amarás- Spike aspiró su aroma, sintió placenteros escalofríos recorrer su espalda y la inclinó hacia atrás haciendo un quiebre, para luego volver a enderezarla, pegándola otra vez hacia él, con el mismo movimiento, esta vez Faye levantó su pierna izquierda enredándola en la cadera de Spike. No solo los movimientos, la sensualidad brillaba entre ellos.

Spike volvió a tirarla hacia atrás esta vez haciendo un corte, luego la giró soltándola para que ella quedara de espaldas hacia él, la pegó otra vez hacia su tórax, esta vez con sus manos tocando de abajo hacia arriba desde las piernas alzando discretamente el vestido, hasta los brazos y los hombros de la ojiverde, la piel tibio bajo sus palmas se sentía bien, pegando su nariz en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y luego el cuello casi rosándole con los labios, volvieron a moverse dando un par de pasos hacia la derecha y la izquierda en esa posición, después giró a Faye dándole vuelta guiándola con pasos hacia la izquierda empujándola hacia atrás sosteniéndola de la espalda, inclinándola, en esa posición el banquete estaba servido, el peliverde pudo tocarla nuevamente con su mano derecha desde el cuello hasta el pecho, la enderezó y giró nuevamente para quedar de frente nuevamente se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar pasos y giros sobre la pista de baile, se separaban como si pelearan y se juntaban de nuevo como si se reconciliaran, tan cerca que a pesar de la ropa parecían uno a uno con la piel.

Esta vez Faye se separó se dirigió a una de las mesas donde estaba uno de los jueces que aparentemente había puesto especial atención en ella, con el mismo ritmo se dirigió a la mesa se inclinó sobre él y le sonrió, estiró su brazo hacia atrás en esa posición y Spike entendió lo que su compañera quería, tiró de ella con fuerza haciendo que ella realizara giros sobre la pista nuevamente hacia su compañero, quedaron pegados y Faye estiró hacia arriba su pierna izquierda totalmente y luego hacia a tras obligando a Spike a hacer otro corte y quebrada, éste volvió a inclinarla hacia atrás sosteniéndola del cuello y la cintura, la enderezó y siguieron dando pasos largos sobre la pista para haciendo con los pies círculos entre sus piernas.

-En el siguiente giro suéltame y dame la espalda- le ordenó Faye.

Spike Obedeció, la giró y le dio la espalda quedándose quieto, la peli violácea dio la media vuelta con dos pasos largos y lo abrazó por la espalda pegándose a él, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, subió la rodilla izquierda sobre la cadera de su compañero y éste en un acto reflejo le acarició nuevamente la pierna hasta el muslo, luego Faye se soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, el peliverde la siguió volvió a tomarla de la cintura para pegarlo a él, tomándola del brazo hacia arriba como reclamándola, la impulsó hacia él provocando que Faye se sostuviera con ambas piernas sobre la cadera de su pareja, Spike pudo sentir el calor en la entrepierna de ambos, luego en otro movimiento la levantó hacia arriba.

-Lánzame- le dijo Faye.

Su compañero la lanzó despacio y ella como toda una profesional calló al suelo con ambas rodillas se encorvó hacia el piso y casi al instante estiró la pierna izquierda hacia atrás inclinando también la espalda haciendo un arco de su cuerpo justo al momento de finalizar la música. Todos aplaudieron el baile, no sólo por los pasos sino por los sentimientos trasmitidos entre esos dos.

Salieron del club contentos si bien no ganaron el primer lugar, los 70 000 woolongs eran bienvenidos, Faye estaba más que contenta, re resultó bastante refrescante haber bailado como hace tiempo no lo hacía y debía admitir que el que Spike hubiese sido su pareja le daba un plus a la dicha del momento.

-Te lo dije, estuvimos geniales- le dijo al llegar al lugar donde habían dejado las naves.- Iremos de compras y luego…- pero Faye no pudo terminar.

-Se lo llevaremos a Jet, hace falta un nuevo calefactor- la regañó el peliverde.

-Aburrido-

-No podemos gastar el dinero, Jet nos dejará fuera todo el invierno si no llevamos nada-

-De acuerdo, de regreso a la nave- respondió resignada- Pero nos quedaremos con algo de dinero-

-Acepto-

Faye estaba a punto de subir a la Red Tail, cuando Spike la detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué?-

Spike no le respondió en cambio la tomó del cuello y la besó, el aliento cálido le atravesó las entrañas al Spiegel, esa sensación que empezó a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo cuando buscaba el calor de Faye, el inicio del invierno le reclamaba mayor atención a esa calidez. El beso se intensificó no solo por sus bocas si no por sus cuerpos, no había tiempo si quiera para llegar a una tibia cama. Spike la empotró contra el frio metal de la Red Tail le abrió el abrigo por debajo y metió la mano en la entrepierna de la ojiverde, sintió su humedad.

-Aquí no- Faye lo detuvo-

-Maldición- respondió con ansiedad- Tienes razón lo siento, pero no puedo esperar mucho, ¿sabes?

-Yo tampoco- lo volvió a besar- Se me ocurre un lugar- Spike la miró intrigado.

Minutos después ambos estaban semidesnudos en la cabina del Swordfish, Spike sentado en el asiento del piloto y Faye sobre él con las piernas sobre la cadera del caza recompensas y el vestido a la cintura, dejando ver sus senos, Spike la lamía, la besaba, la mordía. El poco espacio en la cabina los hacia maniobrar por sobre las palancas y el tablero, aunque al momento en que Spike la penetró la incomodidad se les olvidó, las embestidas eran profundas y Faye movía la cadera proponiendo el ritmo, justo como lo habían hecho durante el tango. Llegaron juntos al clímax.

Un tango de invierno.

-Extrañaba esto- le susurró Spike.- Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Hicieron el amor en la cabina de la Swordfish y luego en la Red Tail, para después llegar con el dinero en las manos a la Bebop. Jet los recibió con una sonrisa cínica, casi burlona, cenaron, se divirtieron hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Pero antes de retirarse Jet detuvo a Spike.

-Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado- le dijo sinceramente- pero para la próxima, tengan cuidado de no encender el comunicador-

Spike se quedó helado, más helado que el metal de la Bebop- ¿Nos escuchaste?-

-¡Oh dios, no!- exclamó Jet- no soy un pervertido, sólo los primeros segundos, cuando me di cuenta de que trataba esos sonidos raros tuve que apagar la radio.

-Oh-

-¿Spike vienes?- gritó Faye desde su cuarto.

-Anda, Vaquero- se burló Jet.

FIN

En esta historia pueden suponer que Spike y Faye ya estaban en una relación, previa a los eventos de esa noche, pero Faye andaba molesta con Spike. Tal vez después escriba la razón de ello. Jejeje.

*no se mucho sobre tango pero esa es la esencia del mismo. Y les recomiendo escuchar El tango de Roxanne versión instrumental para visualizar el baile.


End file.
